dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurōnbōi (DP3 Wiki Tornament)
Kurōnbōi (クローンボーイ, Kuron) is the main protagonist of the story The Orb of Life. He is a young human/bio-android boy at the age of thirteen. History Kurōnbōi was born many years before Kami ever arrived on Earth, in a place on Earth where time had yet to be recorded. As a baby, both of his parents were killed, leaving him orphaned and in the care of his older brother, Regyurābōi. Regyurābōi and Kurōnbōi spent thirteen years alone on the streets. Then one day they left the city as it was being run down by invaders. They spent a week in the wilderness until they came upon Korin Tower. At the base of Korin Tower, they lived among the natives for a long while until Master Korin made his annual trip to the Holy Land below to gather the Senzu Beans. He befriended Master Korin and he and his brother were allowed to stay with Korin at the top of his tower. They trained with him and eventually became strong warriors. Then, one day, Korin made a trip to see Kami (not the Namekian, the one before) and Mr. Popo (yes, he was alive back then, and looked the same). Korin brought along the two boys. Kami took a favor of the two boys as well and offered to train them. This, they humbly agreed to. They trained under Mr. Popo and Kami for months and eventually became prized fighters, their powers rivaling even Kami's. One day though, in a flash of light, a boy from the future came, claiming he was just there to visit. His name was Trunks. Kuron became friends with Trunks and the two trained together for a while. Kuron's strength proved to be great, being able to take on Trunks even in his Super Saiyan form, while his brother Regyu struggled against him. During their training, though, an evil made itself present, a creature claiming to be the brother of Kami, Tai Tan. Tai Tan went directly and attacked the Lookout, defeating Kami and sealing him away with his magic powers. Kuron, Regyu, and Trunks tried to defeat Tai, but they were blasted back. Mr. Popo flew them away on his magic carpet in order for them to not be killed. He took them to the base of Fear Mountain, claiming that if they could retrieve the legendary Seimei No Ōbu from it's peak, then they would have enough power to defeat Tai. Trunks suggested just flying up, but while trying he was rattled up with so much lightning, wind, and hail that he was forced to land. They began to climb, dodging dangerous hazards such as rockslides, avalanches, monsters, ghouls, dinosaurs, and others. Yet once they finally reached the top, they were greeted by Tai Tan, who heard of their plot and had been climbing up from the other side. He attempted to grab the'' Seimei No Ōbu, but it spiraled out of his reach and began to roll down the side of the mountain. Trunks and Regyu held off Tai Tan while Kuron went in search of the orb. He found it and grabbed it. He felt immediately stronger and dashed off back to the battlefield. He tied the orb to his chest with a vine he found in the forest and went on to fight Tai. He easily fought him back, yet the orb rolled out of the vine and onto the ground when Tai shared some news about Kuron's true origins. He was just an bio-android created by a witch and cloned from his older brother. The news caused Kuron to stop fighting immediately, giving Tai enough time to reach for it and grab it. He did so, but he was simply absorbed into the orb, seeing an end to his terror. Kami was brought back from the magical realm and Tai's damage was restored via magic. Kuron was still upset by Tai's news and didn't even see his best friend Trunks off, even though he knew he'd never see him again. He roamed the world afterwards, his brother Regyu staying on the Lookout and becoming Kami's star pupil. Kuron lived to the age of 395 due to the fact that he was a bio-android. He out-lived his brother and the old Kami, who's place was taken by Kami the Namekian. Over the years, though, his fighting power severely decreased as a side effect to his use of the Seimei No Ōbu. He went on to fight the evil Demon King Piccolo and die alongside Master Mutaito. Appearance Kuron, at his young form that he is usually seen in in the story, stands at 5'11" and is scrawny. He is around the age of 13 and is very tall for his age, being about the height of his good friend Trunks. He has a messy dark brown mo/fohawk, which looks odd due to his hair being slightly curly. He has bushy eyebrows with a slight scar running through the top of his left one. His skin tone is a rare shade of brown that is very hard to achieve; it is darker than what you can possibly get with a tan yet lighter than one of some one with an African-American skin tone. His eyes are black and cruel looking, yet he usually seems to have a good mood about him. He wears a dark brown/reddish gi with a white belt. He also wears red pants and prefers to go barefoot. Personality Kuron is a generally happy individual, giving his circumstances of being orphaned at such a young age and living on the streets. Yet the mention of his parents or what he should have in his life cause him to take on a depressing mood that usually lasts around five to eight minutes. He only gets angry when someone is obviously trying to or he is forced to do work. This changes after he finds out the truth about his origins, however. He takes on his depressing state for the rest of his life, always dreaming of his brother's rich life of being a hero and his friend Trunks' mysterious life in the future. Abilities *Flight- The ability to use ki to levitate from the ground *Ki blasts- The ability to use ki to form an energy blast Forms *Base- Kuron's base form. This is the form that he is most commonly seen in *Power Tenfold- The form that he took on when he came in contact with the ''Seimei No Ōbu. He looks relatively the same, but his muscular physique becomes much larger. Category:Characters Category:DP3 Category:Wiki Tournament Category:New Characters